The Little Witches and Wizards' daycare
by sincethelastday
Summary: Daycare run by Sirius? The little ones consist of...Harry, Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Fred,George,Draco and Neville..What trouble are they going to get into? Also includes Remus and Tonks :
1. An Idea

**THE LITTLE WIZARD AND WITCHES DAYCARE.**  


* * *

**DISCLAIMERS AND OTHER NOTES** :-D  
  
Dedicated to my dear friend: miranda...Penname...**mirandam..**check her out :)  
  
Thanks to my beta and the person who posted this..mirandam :)  
  
Right. I do not own Harry Potter. I just want to say that this story takes place when Harry is three and adopted by Sirius. In my story(SPOILER) Sirius was never arrested for mured, nor is he dead. And one other thing... SIRIUS AND REMUS ARE NOT GAY!...sorry...They are just best friends...  
  
_**ON WITH THE STORY....  
**_  
**_Chapter 1: An Idea_  
  
** It had been three years since Harry Potter's parents had been murdered. Sirius Black, James' best friend, had adopted Harry and raised him along with the help of his other good friend, Remus Lupin. Siruius didn't find it that hard to raise a kid, but he spent all his time looking after Harry and not doing any work. Sirius could hardly afford an appartment, and he hardly had any things for Harry. More than a few times, Sirius would pack up his and Harry's stuff (which was little) and leave their small appartment because Sirius couldn't afford the rent. Remus would wake up in the middle of the night to knocking at the door and find Sirius, with hsi messed up hair and holding a duffel bag. He would have Harry's hand. Harry was always dressed in pyjamas and looking as though he would fall asleep on the doorstep. Remus, being a good friend and all, welcomed them in and let them spend the night. Sirius would fall asleep on the couch and Harry would fall asleep beside Remus in his small bed.  
It was during one of these 'visits' Remus was nagging Sirius to get a job.  
  
"Siruis you can't keep doing this! James and Lily would of wanted the best for Harry!"  
  
Sirius frowned, thinking of his best friend-James-. He knew he had to try better, but it was difficult. He really did want the best for Harry. But how could he get a job and look after Harry at the same time? Remus couldn't look after Harry, he had a full time job at the Ministry of Magic, and Sirius didn't trust any baby-sitter.  
The idea came to Sirius as he watched Harry play with his stuffed Dinosaur, on the kitchen floor. Before he could control himself he burst out with an idea!  
  
"Remus! I've got it...I'll start a DAYCARE!"  
  
Remus stared at Sirius, before he took a long sip of coffee. He set his mug back down and sighed.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Sirius nodded quickly. Remus sighed again.  
  
"Well, if you really think you can do that...."  
  
"...I can!. I know I can. But I will need a lot of help."  
  
Sirius gave Remus puppy dog eyes and Harry pointed at his godfather and laughed. Remus sighed once again and said,  
  
"alright, I'll help you out."  
  
Sirius smiled, picked up Harry, and started to bounce him on Sirius' knees.  
  
_Onto Chapter 2? I'll update soon:)_


	2. Preparing

Thanks again to my wonderful beta..and person who posted this story ....mirandam....don't forget to check out her awesome stories...:)  
  
Chapter 2: Preperation  
  
Sirius thought that if he could run a daycare, he would be able to make money and watch Harry at the same time. Remus was stillunsure about this idea, but promised Sirius to stand by him when he would have to look after a bunch of squealing toddlers.  
  
"Why would I need you there, Remus? I can look after Harry, what's a few more kids gonna do?"  
  
"You never know with three year old's Sirius"  
  
Remus would reply.  
  
Plainning for the daycare was all Sirius did in his spare time. He and Harry were staying at Remus; house for now, so he didn't have to work. At least, not at a job. While Remus was at work, Sirius would have to do the chores around the house. He'd always use his wand to tidy the bedrooms, wash the dished, and make lunch. But Sometimes, he'd try cleaning the house the muggle way. What he ended up with was a whole living room covered with dust from the vacuum. 5 broken dishes, and burnt macaroni for Harry. Sirius had cleared up everything with a wave of his wand and then decided to take Harry to a fast food restaurant.  
Sirius and Harry took the bus to a local Mcdonalds. There was a big line inside the restaurant, so Sirius decided to use the drive-through.  
Some muggles who were sitting in the restaurant next door, watched, laughing quite loudly, at Sirius when he ran through the drive-through. The lady at the pick-up window eyed Sirius questioningly, and hesitantly handed over the bag of two cheese burgers and two small fries.  
Sirius decided to use the old shack that was a couple of blocks away from Remus' house. Nobody went near it and anybody could use it, so Sirius decided to clean it up and make it his daycare center.  
Everyday he walked over to the shack and made plans of how he'd rebuild it and fix it. Harry would come with him and try to rebuild the shack with his plastic toy hammer.  
With time, the shack was a not a shack anymore, but a small, but good- sized center that would be filled with toys and tables in no time.  
Soon Remus and Sirius were spending all their time in toy stores and reading 'Toddler Magazine'.  
Remus spent a lot of money, but he had to agree that when the daycare center was full of stuff that a daycare needed, it looked like a pretty organized place.  
Soon, flyers were being made and Sirus almost leapt with joy that someone had sent an owl saying they'd love for their child to attend.  
Pretty soonm the daycare was going to open. Sirius had coundted and was pretty happy with himself that 8 kids would be attending. 8 also including Harry 


	3. The First Three

Thank you to my WONDERFUL...;) beta...**mirandam** :)..like usual..go check her out.. :-)  
  
**Chapter 3: The First three.**  
  
"Remus, I'm so glad that you asked your boss if you could take a week off, for the daycare. I really need your help...I think..."  
  
Remus smiled as he looked over the while daycare. Everything was ready and they were expecting someotme to arrive in about 2 minutes. Of course Harry was there, all excited about making new friends. He was dressed in jean overalls with a blue t-shirt underneath. Sirius had tried to comb his hair down, but like James' hair, it wasn't meant to be neat.  
Sirius and Remus were excited when they heard the doorbell go. Sirius rushed to the door and opened it. A great whoosh of noisewas swept into the daycare. Standing on the doorstep were three boys and their mother. The boys' mother was plump and was fussing over one of her sons hair. There were 2 gangly boys that looked a few years older than Harry. It was obvious they were twins. And the third boy looked to be Harry's age. He was sucking his thumb and looked very shy. All four of them had bright red hair.  
"Sirius Black! Long time no see!"  
  
The mother patted Sirius on the arm and Sirius smiled shyly. Remus came over to the woman and she did the same to him. It was obvious that they knew eachother. In this matter, they had all gone to the same school.  
Very soon, the motehr had left and her three sons stood in the doorway waiting for someone to speak.  
"So..." Sirius said.  
  
Remus stepped in here.  
  
"Hi! Im Mr. Lupin. What's your name?"  
  
He asked all three boys.  
  
One of the twins stepped forward. "I'm Fred. This is my brother George. We are both five years old and don't like going by the rules!"  
Sirius gulped and looked at Remus nervously. Remus said calmly, "That's fine, because there's not that many important rules in daycare. Who's your brother?"  
  
The other boy quickly hid behind his brother, Fred, and both the twins rolled their eyes.  
  
"This is Ron. He's acting like a prat right now, but he's really okay once you get to know him."  
  
George poked Ron in the arm,  
  
"we're trying to save him from the dark side."  
  
"The Dark side?"  
  
Remus asked.  
  
" The dark side. That's a terrible place where a monster lives. All the monster does is brag and act like well..a prat..."  
  
"The name of that monster is one single word....  
  
.....Percy!"  
  
Fred continued..  
  
Remus and Sirius stood quietly.  
  
'Okayyyy......."  
  
Sirius said.  
  
"Yes well...you can go play and at noon we'll be having a snack."  
  
Remus said.  
  
Fred and George scurried away to play with some toy cars, meanwhile Ron stayed by the door with his thumb in his mouth. His plan was to stay by the door until his mom came. Sirius was over beside Fred and George, involved with the cars as much as they were. Remus was coaxing Harry to go over to Ron and become friends. Harry tip-toed towards Ron and tapped him on the shoulder.  
Ron spun around and  
  
"Hawwy Pottew"  
  
Harry said, pointing to himself. Ron looked scared, yet replied  
  
"Won Weasley"  
  
The two toddlers were quiet for a second, and Remus smiled at the toddler behaviour.  
  
"Want to pway wif my baww?"  
  
Asked Harry.  
  
"Otay!"  
  
Ron said, acting a little less shy.  
  
Harry grabbed Ron's hand and led him over to the big red rubber ball.  
  
Onto Chapter 4....;) 


	4. Help!

Sorry for the wait for the next chapter..it's pretty short but I have the 5th one already done.Please enjoy! Thanks to soimobsessivem (formerly mirandam) for posting this  
Chapter 4: Help  
  
A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang again. Sirius went to open the door and.....  
  
" Lucius! You dirty pure filth! "  
  
"Easy You wouldn't want to scare Draco." Malfoy sneered  
  
" Draco? He's here!? You didn't say he was comming."  
  
" Well since we're related by marriage, I thought it would be okay if I brought Draco without notice."   
  
Remus had come to the door and was giving Lucius shifty looks. Lucius sneered at Remus.  
  
" Why is he here, Sirius?" Lucius nodded towards Remus." I don't want him to maul Draco. You can never trust people like him.....werewolf.   
  
Remus's eyes widened and never being really good with talking back, let Sirius answer for him.  
  
" Leave your kid and go, before I set the dog on you."  
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow." Dog? You don't own a dog."  
  
Sirius smiled and Remus turned his back to laugh quietly.  
  
" Trust me Lucius. I have a very big dog that on my command would bite your ass before you blinked."  
  
Remus burst out laughing and Lucius pushed Draco inside and stalked away. Sirius and Remus looked down at the little three year old. Draco scowled at the two guys and scowled even harder as Harry and the three Weasley's approached.  
  
" I don't want to play wif dem. I want my fwiends!" screamed Draco.  
  
" Hey,Fred! Look at his hair! Someone poured a whole can of gasoline onto his hair!" George pointed to Draco's slicked, blond hair, howling with laughter. Draco gave George a death stare.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but laugh and Remus calmed the twins down.  
  
" I bet Harry and Ron would love to play with you...wouldn't you boys?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Remus and slowly shook their heads. Remus sighed and patted Sirius on the shoulder.  
  
" It's up to you,Sirius. I'm going to prepare the snack."  
  
" But 12:00 is three hours away!" Sirius complained.  
  
But Remus was busy pouring out cups of Fizzing Apple Juice. Sirius sighed and looked down at 5 pairs of eyes that were staring up at him.  
  
Sirius groaned,"Help."   
  
Please review and if none of you got that the dog Sirius threatened Lucius with was himself at Padfoot, then I'm sorry I didn't make it clearer.


	5. Doll Trouble

Chapter 5: Doll Trouble

Thanks to soimobsessivem, (formerly mirandam) for posting this  
  
Half an hour later, Sirius was playing duel with the kids. Of course they weren't really dueling, but they did have sides. Fred and George were the troublesome side, Ron and Harry were fighting for good, and Draco was all by himself, who was on the dark side to his delight. The game ended when there was a loud knock on the door. Sirius ran to the door and opened it.  
  
The grandmother of a small girl, was smiling brightly at Sirius and began to talk right away.  
  
" Hello! I just wanted to drop off my granddaughter."  
  
" Oh, yes. You're Mrs. Granger, right?" Sirius asked.  
  
" Yes. I'm going to be dropping off Hermione." The old witch pointed down at the little girl."From now on. You see, her parents are both Muggles and well..."  
  
"...oh...that's fine. But does she know.."  
  
"....oh, Hermione knows she's not a Muggle. So...anyway, give grandma a hug."  
  
Sirius walked forward with open arms. The grandmother raised her eyebrow.   
  
" Hermione...not you."  
  
" Oh." Sirius smiled embarressedly.  
  
The grandmother left and Hermione turned and gasped as she saw Harry.  
  
" Holy cwicket...you'we Hawwy Pottew!"  
  
Harry stuck his thumb in his mouth and looked down shyly. Ron stepped closer to Harry, not wanting anything to do with a girl. Hermione smoothed down her pink, flowered dress and walked towards a corner to play with her doll. Harry and Ron didn't seem to mind Hermione, and Fred and George went back to play with the cars, but Draco didn't like the fact that the new girl was Muggle born.  
  
Draco walked up to Hermione and scowled," Filfy Mudblood."  
  
Hermione looked up from her spot on the floor." Gwease head."  
  
Fred and George trudged over, hoping a fight would occur. Ron and Harry came over and Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder.  
  
" Dat's not nice, Dwaco."  
  
" Get lost, Scaw Head."  
  
Ron frowned and said," Don't talk mean to my fwiend..."   
  
"...you don't have any fwiends!" Draco taunted.   
  
Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were about to pounce on Draco, but he stepped out of the wayand swiped Hermione's doll out of her hand.  
  
" Hey, give dat back!" Hermione wailed.   
  
Before anyone knew what was going on, Draco had tied Hermione's doll to the toy train tracks. Hermione squealed as Draco hit the switch and made the train roll down the tracks toward her doll! Harry and Ron tried to push Draco away from the toy set, while Fred and George went to get Sirius and Remus.  
  
Remus was busy explaining to Sirius that it was wrong to accept hugs from old ladies, when Fred and George ran up to the two guysand told them about Hermione's doll. Remus and Sirius rushed over to the others. Remus was trying to calm down Hermione.  
  
" Sirius, untie the doll.....SIRIUS!"  
  
" Squish it! Squish it! Oh, whoops...I mean, Draco stop that!"  
  
Sirius picked up a struggling Draco, but quickly released him, for Draco had bitten his hand! Remus tore across the room and kicked the train off the tracks and yanked the doll free! Hermione raced over to Remus and hugged him.  
  
" You'we my hewo!"  
  
Remus patted Hermione on the head. Draco was sent the corner and everyone went back to playing, except Hermione. She was tagging along beside Remus. Sirius whispered to Remus," Looks like you have a girlfriend."   
  
Remus rolled his eyes. " At least somebody loves me." Remus said dragging Hermione, who was clinging onto his leg. Sirius whacked Remus playfully on the head.  
  
Please review..I'll try to get Chapter 6 up as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!


	6. Arguement

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed! On with the chapter....  
also thanks to **soimobsessivem** for posting this...like usual... 8-D

**Chapter 6: Arguement**

* * *

As the morning wor e on,another boy that was Harry's,Ron's, and Hermione's, and Draco's age arrived. He was chubby nd had straight, brown hair. He was always tripping and looked nervous. His name was Neville. He hung around with Harry and Ron. They didn't seem to mind him and they soon became friends.  
  
Snack time arrived and all seven kids scampered to the table. Sirius grumbled as he walked through the front door with another package of cookies.(Draco had sneakly eaten the first whole package.)  
  
"Why did I have to go to the store? Why couldn't you?" Sirius asked, shrugging off his jacket.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes."Because if I left you with these kids, I would have come back to a zoo!"  
  
"This is my daycare,Remus! You act like it's yours!"  
  
"You wanted me to help,Sirius!"  
  
"But I didn't want you to boss me around and stuff!!!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius frowned.  
  
"Stop rolling your eyes!SHEESH!"  
  
And at that, Sirius marched out of the room, leaving the cookies on the counter.Remus brushed his hair out of his face and tiredly looked at the shocked little faces, staring up at him.  
  
"Eat your cookies and drink the juice,okay?" Remus said as he gave each kid a cookie.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Remus."I'm vewy disappointed in you fow awguwing."  
  
Remus raised his left eyebrow.  
  
" What do you want me to do? Stand in the corner?"  
  
Hermione shrugged,"Dat's not a bad idea."  
  
After snack, all the kids were tired and took a nap, except for Draco who wasn't feeling well because he ate a whole package of cookies. Remus was happy that everyone was asleep (except Draco). Remus relaxed as he sat in his chair and closed his eyes. A couple of seconds later, Remus felt someones chin resting on his knee. Remus knew exactly who it was. Remus opened his eyes and smiled faintly at the black dog. The dog's eyes were all guilty.  
  
"Couldn't say sorry to me face to face,could you? If you know what I mean?  
  
The dog groaned and gave a small bark.  
  
Remus sighed,"Yes, you're right. I should be sorry for arguing, too."  
  
The at the apology, tramped away to where Harry was sleeping and layed down beside him. Harry sneezed as the dog's wet nose sniffed Harry's cheek. Remus smiled, but quickly frowned as Draco threw-up cookies alll over the floor.

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Love is in the air

Chapter 7: Love is in the Air

Okay. I wrote this chapter for Miranda (soimobsessivem) just because of how she is obsessed with romance....tsstsk...but I also must thank her for uploading this.

* * *

The next day when Mrs. Weasley dropped off Fred, George, and Ron, she also dropped off a little girl who was two.Ginny was her name. Hermione seemed to like her and they both played with their dolls. Remus worked part time now and didn't work on the weekend,so he could help Sirius with the kids. Daycare was going great. Everyone got along, except Draco. But as Spring turned into Summer, Draco seemed to have this urge to go talk with Hermione. And surprisingly enough, Hermione didn't seem to mind talking with Draco. Harry and Ron, who were best friends now, tried to get Draco away from Hermione, but it wasn't easy. Hermione actually wanted to talk with Draco,the same Draco who had strapped her doll to the train st the very first day.  
  
It was on a particullary warm day, when Hermione and Draco didn't bother playing , but just sat on the grass and talked, while the others played in the wadding pool.  
  
" I like summew." Hermione announced .  
  
Draco scrunched up his face." Summew's fow wusses. I like Wintew."  
  
" Summew is not fow wusses. Why you always so mean?"  
  
Draco thought about it, but not for long because a three year old can't really think for that long without collapsing from too much concentration.  
  
" I don't know. Awen't I supposed to be mean to you. Dat's what my Daddy says."  
  
Hermione frowned." Dere's nofing wong wif me."  
  
Draoc actually smiled at Hermione and said, "Maybe my Daddy's wong. You awe nice, I guess.And..."  
  
"...and..." Hermione persisted. "You awe pwetty..fow a giwl."  
  
Hermione blushed and turned away from Draco, shy and shocked. Before Draco knew what he was doing, he bend sideways and gave Hermione a faint kiss on the cheek. Hermione swung her head around to face Draco and her eyes expressed total dis believment, but at the same time joy.  
  
Hermione stood up and Draco followed suit. Hermione beamed." Awe you going to be my boyfwiend?"  
  
Draco shrugged." I guess."  
  
" Good.Because you're a way better boyfwiend den Mistew Lupin."  
  
Draco smiled , took Hermione's hand, and walke towards the others.  
  
By the oak tree near the daycare, Remus and Sirius had seen the whole little romance with Draco and Hermione. Sirius tutted and shook his head.  
  
"It looks like you got dumped."  
  
Remus couldn't control himself and pushed Sirius into the wadding pool. Sirius, wet T-shirt and all, pushed the a laughing Remus towards pool. All eight kids watched the two guys laugh nonstop. Hermione sighed and said," What childish behaviow.."

* * *

Please review! 


	8. Jaw

Sorry for the short chapter!Please enjoy! AS USUAL, TY TO MIRANDA  
  
Chapter 8: JAWS

* * *

  
It was not funny when Lucius picked up Draco. Draco had accidently told his dad all about the 'romance' and the kiss. Lucius's face grew red and he said very softly,"So,Sirius....letting Purebloods and Mudbloods associate."  
  
"Don't call Hermione that!"  
  
" I'll call her whatever I want. Filthy Muggle-borns who think they can be equal to REAL wizards and witches."  
  
Sirius squinted his eyes and said," Get out of here. You hear me."  
  
"I'm surprised you've lasted this long with eight kids,especially since four of them are in poverty."  
  
He glared at the Weasleys.  
  
"And I hope you don't feed that kid over there, he's fat enough."  
  
Neville turned pink.  
  
" And, well. Your little brat that you adopted....probably will be just like his father.... a jackass that didn't know how NOT to brag."  
  
Lucius frowned as he saw that Sirius was gone. Instead Remus was standing in the doorway with a black dog behind him. Before Lucius knew what was happening, he was running down the street, trying to get away from the snapping jaws of the dog. Remus laughed and Draco tried to run after his dad. Nobody had the most fun,but Sirius.

* * *

Sorry again for the very short chapter. 


	9. Helper and Paint

Chapter 9: Helper and Paint -thanks to Miranda..

* * *

It was a sunny day when a girl knocked on the center's door and was asking for a part time job.  
  
" My name is Nymphadora. But you can call me Tonks."  
  
Remus nodded, not sure what to say, when Sirius came up.  
  
"TONKS! What are you doing here?!"  
  
" SIRIUS! I didn't know you ran a daycare!"  
  
Sirius flushed, sort of embarressed for running a daycare. But as long as he got money, he was happy.  
  
" Am I missing something?" Remus looked from Tonks to Sirius.  
  
"Oh, Remus...this is my 13-year-old cousin..."  
  
"...Tonks...I've already told him, Sirius."  
  
" She wants a part time job." Remus said.  
  
Sirius looked at Tonk's pleading face and nodded his head." You're my cousin.Of course you can."  
  
Tonks beamed and hugged Sirius."Thanks, cous."  
  
The following days went well with Tonks helping out. Hermione and Ginny were glad to play with another girl, even if she was ten years older. And even Draco didn't really seem to mind her.  
  
It was a chilly day in early July and all the kids were staying in, bored.  
  
"We want to go outside!Pleasssseeee!" Fred and George complained to Tonks. Sirius was asleep in a chair, taking a shory break from the kids. Remus was at work.  
  
" It's too cold outside. Just wait until it gets a little warmer, okay?"  
  
Fred and George pouted and went back to the toy cars. Tonks didn't like to see the kidsd bored, so she thought of somehting to do.  
  
"Hey,how about we finger paint?"  
  
"You too?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ya.What? I'm only thirteen."  
  
"Dat's pwatically ancient."  
  
Tonks laughed and all the kids went to the big, round table. Tonks went to the big cupboard and took out big sheets of paper and long tubes of paint. Pretty soon there were eight little kids, screeching and giggling as they painted designs on their paper. TOnks was having just as much fun! It only took half an hour when the kids got bored of painting on paper.  
  
" Can we paint de bookshelf?"  
  
"How about de table..aldough it is alweady covewed in paint."  
  
" I want to paint de walls!"  
  
"De doow!"  
  
"How about..."  
  
SNORE! Everyone stopped suggesting ideas and turned to see Sirius loudly snoring. Everyone turned back around and everyone knew what the other was thinking. George was the first to speak.  
  
" What about Mr. Black's face?"  
  
All the toddlers turned their heads towards Tonks. Tonks gave a sly grin. "What the heck!"  
  
A sudden scramble of hands went towards the paint. All nine of them had a tube of different coloured paint and were ready to go at it. Pretty soon everyone was trying to stiffle their laughter. Hermione and Ginny were busy painting pink and red flowers on Sirius's forehead, Ron and Harry were drawing broomsticks on Sirius's neck, Draco and Neville were painting stripes and dots all over Sirius's nose and chin, amd Fred and George were spiking Sirius's hair with blue paint. Tonks was saving her part till last.  
  
"Sirius, Tonks!" Remus called. Remus locked the door, turned around, and screamed! Sirius was still sitting, snoring away in his chair, with all the paint still on his face! Remus's eyes darted to Tonks, as she cmae out of the bathroom.Tonks thought she was in big trouble, but when she saw Remus start to laugh, she relaxed and joined in. They tried to keep it quiet, because all the kids were taking their naps.  
  
All of a sudden, Sirius woke up and demanded why Remus and Tonks were laughing at him.  
  
"Take a look in the mirror! Remus managed to laugh out.  
  
Sirius darted to the bathroom mirror and Tonks giggled as she thought of what she had written across Sirius's face. Sirius screamed as he read the smudged purple writing across his face. It said:  
  
TONKS AND THE TODDLERS WERE HERE!

* * *

Please review!


	10. Hideandseek The End

Chapter 10: Hide-an-seek  
  
It had come to the time when Sirius and Harry finally moved out of Remus'shouse and rented a small apartment. Remus knew that Sirius had worked hard and knew that he'd do alright in money matters now. Sirius was still going to continue with the daycare and already he was getting more kids to come. Sirius had accomplished his goal....to get a job and look after Harry. Harry ead thrilled of having made so many friends, but one day, after the last person left, Harry asked something that had never come to Sirius's mind.  
  
" Bye, Neville!"  
  
Neville waved good-bye and Remus closed the door. Harry yawned. A full day of daycare was tiring for a 4-year-old. Tonks had left already and the only ones left were Sirius, Remus,and Harry. Harry curled up in a ball on a nap mat and when Sirius noticed Harry was looking sad, he sat down beside him.  
  
" What's wrong, Harry?"   
  
Harry rest his elbows on his knees and sighed." All de kids get picked up by deir pawents and go home.How come my pawents nevew pick me up?"  
  
Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to Remus, who was watching them,wanting some help for answering the question.sirius turned back to Harry and said,"Well,Harry...you see..."  
  
"Harry, the reason why your parents are..." Remus tried to answer but couldn't go on.  
  
Harry smiled timidly. "You don't know eidew,hmmm?"  
  
Sirius and Remus gave eachother looks of pity towards Harry.  
  
" I fink I know whewe de awe."   
  
The two guys raised their eyebrows. Harry couldn't possibly know that his parents were dead.  
  
" Where do you think they are?" Remus asked, slowly.  
  
Harry stood up,like he was going to make a very important announcement.  
  
"De'we playing hide-an-seek!"  
  
Sirius had his heart break at that second and Remus felt like he was going to cry. Both of them were wishing that Harry's statement was true. Harry sat back down in between Remus and Sirius.  
  
" Do you fink I'll evew find whewe dey awe hiding?"  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at eachother and were surprised to see tears welling up in eachother's eyes. It wasn't fair that James and Lily were gone! Poor Harry, never to see his parents during life!  
  
Sirius was the first to answer. "You might.Someday Harry...you'll see them...find them."   
  
Remus pulled Harry into a hug." Just be patient,' little James.' "  
  
"James? I'm Hawwy. Who's James?"   
  
Remus and Sirius smiled weakly and both russled Harry's hair. Harry did look an awful lot like James. Sirius whispered to Remus and pointed down at Harry.  
  
" All he needs now is the glasses."  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this story! I thank everyone who reviewed and to my best friend,Miranda, who helped me put this story up and who always naggs me about my spelling! You're the best!


End file.
